The Great Dog Demon's Army
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: a new demon will seek power and is intent on killing the great dog demon’s army, when the fate of the future is realized by InuTaisho through death he will call upon his family, including his grandsons to fight, that is if the family can work together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Great Dog Demon's Army

Description: a new demon will seek power and is intent on killing the great dog demon's army, when the fate of the future is realized by InuTaisho through death he will call upon his family, including his grandsons to fight, that is if the family can work together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko Takahashi owns them.

Chapter 1

"Where are we going Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken carefully, knowing Sesshoumaru was probably thinking on what to do now that Naraku was defeated.

"Quiet," Sesshoumaru just snapped, not even turning around.

Jaken held his tongue.

Rin's stomach started to growl, "I'm hungry Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru peered at Rin from the corner of his eye without turning his head, "If you are hungry than go take Ah-Un and find you something."

Jaken sighed noticing his calm tone this time, he was a lot nicer to this human child, ridiculous.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru spoke, causing Jaken to jump as he was lost in thought.

"Yes, me lord," he said nervously.

"Go with Rin and Ah-Un," he simply ordered.

"But…" Jaken started.

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a glare that made the imp bow and leave with the said two.

Though he obeyed, Jaken mumbled as they set off to look for food.

Sesshoumaru turned with his normal straight face and continued walking alone.

He kept his pace until he heard someone. He stopped and looked around questioningly, yet cold.

A spirit formed in front of him and he knew it immediately.

"Father," he said, a hint of coldness in his own voice.

"Sesshoumaru," InuTaisho said raising his head slightly in authority.

Sesshoumaru glared at him for the action.

"Your current plans have changed my son," he told him, his expression vague.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but InuTaisho continued.

"You are to head to the west at once, a horde of demons have gathered and are seeking vengeance to our family…"

"I'm not interested," Sesshoumaru replied coldly and walked right through his father's spirit on his way.

"These demons are seeking power, they want to take over the lands," InuTaisho said lowering his head in a victorious way as he saw his oldest son stop in his tracks, knowing he had convinced him.

Sesshoumaru turned and stared at his father as if unaffected.

When his father was sure he was listening now he went on, "You will know when you see them, they're strong and you will need the help of your half brother."

Sesshoumaru's nose curled slightly, "I don't work with half breeds," he turned again.

"You two won't be the only qualified legacies of our family soon."

Sesshoumaru turned, shock written all in his handsome features, "What?"

--

"That's it Kagome you are doing fine, keep pushing."

"Dammit," InuYasha swore as he paced back and forth outside, his arms crossed.

Sitting on a tree trunk, Miroku and Sango watched their friend closely finding him amusing.

"Stop worrying Inuyasha," Shippo said from a boulder he sat on that was equal to the line Inuyasha was walking back in forth in.

Inuyasha was now heading back towards the rock and before he turned to walk the other way, smacked Shippo right off the rock.

"That was hardly uncalled for," Sango whispered bouncing a one year old girl on her lap.

Inuyasha heard of course and turned to her like a bull about to charge.

"Now, now," Miroku cut in, "it just takes patience," he said stretching.

"Oh yeah, like it didn't drive you crazy," Inuyasha barked, giving Miroku the evil eye.

Miroku chuckled, "Well yes it was many long hours," he paused to look over at Sango. Sango rolled her chocolate colored eyes.

"But it was all worth it," Miroku said and with this Sango gave him a smile.

Inuyasha sighed and started pacing again when suddenly the hut door opened and he heard a beautiful cry.

Inuyasha stood there, breath taken by what he saw. Kaede stood in the doorway holding his wrapped up child with a kind smile.

He felt weightless as he made his way to the door.

"Congratulations Inuyasha, ye have a son," Kaede told him placing the baby in his arms.

Inuyasha smiled down at the infant that had a small ruffle of dark hair and dark eyes which opened and looked up at him.

The others walked over and said their awes and congratulations.

Inuyasha smiled more at the thought, 'it's official we have a son.'

To the west things were dark and silent. Those who were looking for a battle with the dog demons were gaining power where they could intent on wiping them all out.

A/N: so how's the new story, just an idea I had, hopefully I'll get a bunch of new ideas to go with the ones I have:) please review.

oh and this will mostly just consist of Inuyasha and his family, including his dad and Sesshoumaru, probably won't be much of Miroku, Sango and Shippo, sorry.

QUESTION TO THE READERS- do you think I should have Inuyasha have twins or older and younger brothers?


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Dog Demon's Army

Chapter 2

InuYasha looked from the bundle in his arms to Kaede, "Can I see Kagome?"

Kaede nodded, "She's resting right now, so try and make it a short visit Inuyasha," she advised as Inuyasha walked passed her, still cradling the newborn.

Inuyasha paused as he entered the hut. Kagome was lying on the floor with fresh blankets on her. She looked tired, yet peaceful as he bangs still stuck damply to her forehead from the sweat caused by childbirth.

Her eyes opened halfway and as they stopped on Inuyasha, she smiled, "Isn't he beautiful?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and approached her. He kneeled down slowly, carefully keeping his eyes on the precious cargo he held.

Outside, Sango tried calming the crying child in her own arms, "It's ok sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked, putting her daughter to her shoulder and rubbing her back. She looked helplessly at Miroku, noting was working.

"Maybe she's hungry," Shippo suggested as he sat next to Kaede who had joined them.

Sango shook her head, "No, I've already fed her not too long ago."

"Maybe her diaper needs changing," Kaede said.

"Already taken care of," Sango explained, switching her daughter to her other shoulder.

"Here," Miroku said, holding out his arms towards Sango. Sango sighed, hating not being able to stop her own daughter's cries, but finally handed her to Miroku.

Miroku sat his daughter in his lap and started to make funny faces at her. But it was no use; she only scrunched up her face and cried harder.

"That usually always works," Miroku complained, defeated as he held his daughter with both arms as she sat on his lap.

"Here, let me try," Kaede offered.

Miroku shrugged and handed her to Kaede, couldn't hurt to try. Shippo stood to get a better look as Kaede rocked the child in her arms, still she cried.

Shippo groaned, put his hands to his ears and sat back down.

That's when Sango noticed her daughter pointing to her Hiraikotsu and Sango's eyes grew, "Miroku, you know that thing she's been doing when she senses a demon coming; I think she's doing it now?"

Miroku frowned and looked at her daughter, his mouth gaped, "Hurry, get her inside Lady Kaede," he ordered as he stood with his staff. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the demonic aura until just now.

It was weird, lately, their daughter had picked up on demonic auras and usually informed them of their arrival before they even sensed anything which just showed them how strong her spiritual powers were already.

Miroku stood with his staff as Kaede, followed closely by Shippo, hurried to the hut.

Sango stood beside him, her weapon already at her side.

"Why don't you go inside too Sango, I will deal with this demon," Miroku said.

"And miss protecting my daughter, no way," Sango simply said with a fierce tone as she stood bravely beside him.

Miroku gave a half smile towards her, very proud of her.

Soon the pushed apart by Inuyasha who suddenly got in front of them, he was growling, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, confused. Not having to wonder long, they saw Sesshoumaru casually walking towards them, his face masked with a simple cold stare at his brother.

They could hear villagers cry in panic and run to their huts. Sesshoumaru still stared at Inuyasha and now Miroku and Sango.

"This is a private moment, which you're not allowed to," Inuyasha spat.

Miroku glared at Sesshoumaru, he didn't blame Inuyasha for being so aggressive, after all their last encounter with him, soon after Naraku's demise, Sesshoumaru had tried to kill Inuyasha. Luckily Kagome had been there to intervene.

"Such brave words for someone who almost died in our last battle," Sesshoumaru said, barely changing his cold stare.

Inuyasha growled more as he snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"I have simply come to give you a warning, I'm going to destroy you and your son, which I take, is already born by that foul odor of a mixed breed," Sesshoumaru frowned, knowing that would enrage him further.

"How dare you speak of Inuyasha's baby like that," Miroku said, getting fed up as well.

On Inuyasha's other side, Sango's blood was starting to boil. Inuyasha's head was lowered so no one could see his face, finally he lifted it and looked beyond angry, a look of utter loathing.

"Don't ever talk about my family like that again!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Sesshoumaru with his sword ready to cut right through him.

Sesshoumaru cut him off by sending a hand right to Inuyasha's throat so that he stopped in his grasp. That didn't stop Inuyasha from glaring at his brother angrily.

Miroku and Sango stepped forward, ready to defend their friend.

Sesshoumaru through Inuyasha aside like wadded up paper before turning and leaving in the same fashion he did when he arrived, as if nothing happened.

Inuyasha stood, "What is his problem?" he asked, annoyed.

"Maybe it has something to do with all those demons we saw in the west, trying to gain power," Miroku said as he looked over at Sango.

Sango nodded, "Perhaps, we saw a large amount of demons killing and fighting on our trip here, we all know how Sesshoumaru is about power."

"Well he's never going to hurt my child," Inuyasha said with clenching fists, "Not while I'm around."

AN: I don't have a name for Sango's child(that's why I didn't put anything) but if you would like to suggest a name, that would be cool;) oh yeah and Kagome's too, lol.

_**A/N about the story for those who are confused**_:

Miroku and Sango have a daughter about 1 year old and they live at the demon slayer's village due to Sango's wishes of raising a family where she was born, while Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo stay at Kaede's village. As you now know, Inuyasha and Kagome has had their first child, a cute little boy (with ears if I didn't mention that) and now Sesshoumaru wants him dead because of what his father had said about power, now for you Miroku and Sango fans that doesn't like stories that doesn't revolve around them, sorry, I will have them in it some, but this is one for Inuyasha's family, including his father and brother, maybe his mother, not sure yet, anyway, I hope it's enjoyable so far and please reviewJ


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Please Read- Miroku and Sango's daughter is named Shiori, so it's not the same girl from the series, this is my made character named Shiori, because I like that name :)

Chapter 3

The small toddler, Koichi, laughed happily as he chased a butterfly in the grass. His dark green kimono blown slightly in the soft breeze of late summer.

"Come here you little worm," Inuyasha said teasingly as he picked his son up from the ground and held him out in front of him, "you are getting to be a handful aren't you?"

"Daddy," the boy spoke happily as he grabbed the left part of Inuyasha's hair that hung down on the side of his face.

"Ow, hey," Inuyasha exclaimed before gently removing his son's small hand from his hair and actually laughing, something he thought he would never do when someone did that.

"Well you got strength, I give you that," he said as he sat down on a nearby rock with his son in his lap.

The toddler watched as the butterfly he had been catching flew by him and up into the beautiful evening sky. Then without warning he cuddled up to Inuyasha's chest and closed his eyes peacefully. Inuyasha smiled down at him and brushed back part of his white hair that resembled the hair he had himself, from his face so he could simply gaze down at his son's content smile.

Inuyasha never knew he could know love like this for anyone except Kagome, until Koichi came along and showed him it was possible. Now his son sort of reminded Inuyasha of himself at his age, adventurous, playful and curious at what others were doing.

Soon though, Inuyasha saw out of the corner of his eye, a small form with carrot colored hair and a bushy tail slink by him. Angrily, Inuyasha snarled and grabbed the tail with one hand, without moving any other part of his body. Inuyasha held the form out in front of him.

The form gave a cry and said, "Come on Inuyasha, I just want to see Kagome, let me go."

Koichi opened his eyes and looked around, wondering what was going on. He saw Shippo being held in his father's grasp and laughed, amused.

Inuyasha dropped Shippo to the ground and put his foot on his tail so he couldn't get away. Then he carefully sat his son on the ground beside the rock so he wouldn't be in the way.

"Shippo," Inuyasha snarled, not pleased at all.

"Yes?" he asked in the most innocent tone as if he hadn't done anything.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"I told you," Shippo gulped, "I came to see Kagome."

"Duh, well you kind of live here, that's not what I meant," Inuyasha made a growling noise in his throat to show Shippo he was serious.

The forgotten toddler walked over to Shippo, sat down behind him and began yanking on the part of his tail that was out from under his father's foot, laughing.

"Tail, tail," the boy said giggling.

Shippo flinched in pain, "Hey that hurts."

"Well then you should tell me where you've been all day," Inuyasha glared at Shippo and as he greeted his teeth, he said, "You had Kagome really worried."

"Oh really," Shippo said in a small tone, "well I didn't mean to make her worry, I'll got tell her I'm ok."

Shippo tried walking, but he was stuck. He looked behind him and noticed Inuyasha hadn't lifted his foot and the toddler was still yanking away. It seemed that the pain in his tail wasn't half as scary as Inuyasha's apparent anger. Shippo looked slowly up at Inuyasha with a gulp, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You can't go tell her now," Inuyasha told him, still eyeing him as if he were on trial.

"Why not, has something happened?" Shippo asked, now the one worried.

"Hey guys," they heard a voice from the sky.

Inuyasha and Shippo looked around, confused. Koichi pointed up at the sky with an intrigued grin. Shippo noticed first and smiled happily, "Hey guys," he waved towards the sky.

Inuyasha frowned, but looked up at the sky, "Oh! Hey!" he called out with a smile, now waving.

Soon Kirara landed in front of them and then Miroku came down off of her first. Then he turned and helped a little girl, Shiori, who had been sitting between him and Sango, who was up front. He then started to help Sango off.

"I can get off myself Miroku," she snapped, "stop treating me like I'm unable to do anything for myself," she said, pushing Miroku's hand away.

Miroku stood there for a few seconds, seething.

"Inuyasha," Shiori exclaimed, running towards the dog demon with open arms. Inuyasha picked up the girl in a hug, "Hey kiddo, keeping your parents in line?"

"Very funny, Inuyasha," Miroku said as him and Sango walked up to them, side by side, small Kirara behind them.

"So Myoga told us the news, how's Kagome?" Sango asked, getting straight to the main reason they were there.

Shippo, who was now free, looked up at Inuyasha with a confused frown. Inuyasha got serious and put the girl back on the ground before looking back up at his friends.

"She's in the hut, she started having pains earlier today, Kaede said it will be soon probably," Inuyasha informed them.

Shippo gasped, "She's having the baby?"

Inuyasha glared down at Shippo, "Yes she's having the baby, because of you!"

Shippo stepped back, all eyes on him now, "Whhaat? Wwhat did I do?"

Inuyasha turned on Shippo with a fist, forgetting anyone else was there, "You ran off and Kagome got so worried that she went into labor and Kaede says it's too early, if anything happens…"

Miroku stepped in between Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo ran behind Miroku and peeked out from the side. Shiori went to her mother's side, a little frightened. Sango put her hand on top of her head as if showing her she was alright. Inuyasha's son just stood there and watched, wondering what was happening.

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "I'm sure nothing bad will happen, Kaede will take care of this, she knows what's she's doing, I'm sure Kagome and the baby will be fine."

"Daddy," Inuyasha heard and he looked down to see his son tugging on his pants clothing. Inuyasha picked up his son and settled him on his hip like he saw Kagome do before.

"Besides," Miroku went on as he tousled the Koichi's white hair between his ears, "you need to keep it together for your son."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and saw the seriousness in his expression and knew he was right. Inuyasha nodded slowly and turned towards Kaede's hut, with his son still on his side.

'I hope everything goes ok, Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as if it would somehow send the mental message to Kagome.

Inside Kagome panted heavily, sweat pouring down passed her brow and down beside her eyes, making its way down her neck. Her teeth gritted firmly together and from them poured labored breaths.

The tired mother looked up at Kaede who sat before her with what she needed to assist her. Kagome was afraid, but as soon as she saw Kaede slowly nod her head, she took a deep breath and let it all out with a scream.

Inuyasha turned towards the hut as soon as he heard the scream, his face covered with worry. Koichi began to cry in fright. Inuyasha, still staring at the hut, obliviously held his son a little closer. It was like he was telling him, without words, that everything would be ok.

"Mommy," the little boy cried, knowing the sound of her voice. Inuyasha looked at his son guiltily, apparently not knowing what to do.

Sango went over beside Inuyasha and held out her arms, "How about we go by the stream and see how many fish we can see," she said to the little boy, her daughter still clinging to her.

The boy rubbed his eyes and he looked at Sango with a new smile, "Yeah," he nodded. Sango chuckled as the boy almost leaped into her arms. Sango gave Inuyasha a smile and he nodded his approval.

Sango started off when Miroku said, "Uh Sango, are you sure you should…" but the look Sango threw him after stopping, shut him up pretty quickly, he knew that threatening look. Miroku gulped and stared at her with a 'please don't kill me' gaze.

Sango turned with a "Humph," once knowing he wasn't going to argue any further and kept walking, Kirara at her heels. The little girl still at her side, followed. She glanced back at her father with a small wave. Miroku waved back at her then watched as his family and Inuyasha's son left with a sigh.

From Kaede's village they heard another scream. Inuyasha frowned in concern towards the village, but knew there was nothing he could do. So Inuyasha looked at Miroku and saw that he looked hurt and lost.

Inuyasha stretched, he had found something to keep his worried mind occupied now. "So," he said while stretching, "what's going on with you and Sango?"

Miroku closed his eyes with a casual smile, "It's that obvious?"

Inuyasha frowned at him and made a fist, offended, "Of course it's that obvious, I'm not stupid."

Miroku let out a deep breath, went over to the rock Inuyasha had been on earlier and sat on top of it. Inuyasha followed and sat on the ground near the rock with his hands in his sleeves and looked up at Miroku expectantly as if he was going to be read a story.

Miroku looked down at Inuyasha with a small smile, "Well, Sango and I are having another baby."

Inuyasha grew a knowing smile, "Well well, it's about time you two had another kid, you want to make it to twenty don't you?" he teased with a hearty laugh, not at first seeing how Miroku's expression changed.

When he realized something was off he said, "Isn't that a good thing Miroku?"

It was then that Miroku smiled again, looking now at the ground around his feet, "You would think so," he said putting his own hands inside his robes, his staff now propped beside him.

"Are you saying you don't want the kid?" Inuyasha frowned, confused.

Miroku chuckled, amused, "No, I didn't say that," he looked at Inuyasha, "this is the best thing that's happened to us since our daughter."

"Well come on, spit it out monk," Inuyasha demanded. He hadn't heard Kagome anymore and he was sure that his worry would drive him crazy.

Miroku laughed slightly as he stared at Inuyasha. He could tell that he was just trying to cover up how worried he was or perhaps too, trying to be helpful in his own little way.

"It's just every time I try to help, she bites my head off, no matter how much I try, she always pushes me away," Miroku explained, it was nice having someone to complain to.

Inuyasha stretched again, though he couldn't seem to stop his knees from moving up in down from being nervous, "Well you know how Sango is, she's too stubborn for her own good."

"You're right about that Inuyasha," Miroku agreed, though he couldn't help, but worry himself.

"Don't worry Miroku, Sango knows you care about her, feh, she'll be ok," Inuyasha told him, his eyes closed as he stretched again. He was getting to get fidgety.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Miroku both bolted up from their sitting positions.

"Inuyasha, do you sense it," Miroku said, uneasy.

Inuyasha nodded in response, "Sesshoumaru," he growled.

Soon Sango came back with a startled look. She had Inuyasha's son on her hip and her daughter at her side, "Miroku, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, we know," said Inuyasha, "Quick, get the kids to the village."

Sango nodded and started running to the village. Miroku followed, quickly picking up his daughter in the process. Both children were frightened and crying. Shippo ran as fast as he could to keep up with them.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and stood firmly where he was, he could tell that Sesshoumaru was heading straight in his direction. Through the village, people started to scream in panic, they could see light in the distance where Sesshoumaru was destroying trees in his way.

Inuyasha growled as he remained his ground, staring straight at the forest.

"Kaede," panted Kagome, "What's going on?"

Kaede, who was kneeled in front of Kagome, looked at the hut door with a concerned frown, "I don't know," she turned back to Kagome, "but ye have to concentrate on what needs to be done now."

Kagome nodded tiredly and screamed as pain shot through her.

Miroku and Sango reached the village and Sango stopped and almost collapsed to the ground. Miroku quickly sat his daughter down and went to help Sango. He took Inuyasha's son from her and sat him down so that he stood beside his daughter.

"Sango," he said as she stood hunched over and breathing hard. He put his hand on her back and stared at her worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired, I'm sorry," she replied.

"It's ok," he turned Koichi and Shiori. He kneeled down to his daughter and said, "Go over there," he pointed to the nearest hut, "and ask for shelter, take his hand," he scooted the boy closer to her, "Shippo, you go too."

"Right," Shippo said.

The little girl nodded, took the toddler's hand and hurried to the hut her father had pointed to, Shippo close behind.

Miroku turned back to Sango, "Are you going to be ok?" he rubbed her back.

Sango nodded, "Yes," she said, "Perhaps you should go help Inuyasha," she said.

Miroku looked back before turning back to Sango, "I want you to take it easy, ask the villagers for a bed to rest, I don't want anything to happen to the two of you."

Sango gazed up at Miroku, surprised, then smiled, "Thank you Miroku."

Miroku nodded, "Mm hmm, now go."

Sango obeyed and for the first time Miroku felt as though she appreciated his help. Miroku didn't have much time to think though, he rushed off to help his friend.

"Little brother," Inuyasha heard a voice, making his blood boil.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru," he asked the trees, "I told you not to mess with my family."

Suddenly Inuyasha was held by the throat by his older brother. Inuyasha's eyes grew in alarm, what happened? He didn't even see him coming.

"As you see little brother," Sesshoumaru started in a serious, yet teasing tone, "My powers have grown and it's time to end all those who are a threat to me."

Inuyasha let out a gasp of air, he couldn't even talk, just grunt.

Miroku appeared and stopped immediately, "Let him go," he warned. Inuyasha's eyes tried looking back, but Miroku was almost right behind him that he couldn't see him.

Miroku stood there bravely.

Sesshoumaru laughed amusingly, "What are you going to do monk, since Naraku is dead, you no longer bare the wind tunnel and therefore you have no hope you defeat me."

Miroku glared at him, the only downfall to Naraku's demise, his ability to use the wind tunnel.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha slightly.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gasped, forgetting momentarily about childbirth. She had the strong feeling that Inuyasha was in danger.

Kagome started to panic, "Inuyasha."

"Kagome," Kaede said fiercely, "Ye need to focus on this baby."

Kagome couldn't think straight, it was as if her heart would break from the feeling she was getting. Her breathing became unstable for birthing.

"Kagome," Kaede said again, fiercer, "breathe slowly."

But Kagome couldn't seem to. The hut door opened and Sango hurried in, dragging her Hiraikotsu behind her. She propped her weapon beside the door.

"Sango," Kaede said, surprised she was there.

"Sango," Kagome said through her crying, "what's going on."

Sango went to Kagome's side and put her hands on her arm to calm her, "Kagome, calm down, it's going to be ok, Inuyasha will be ok," she said and started to breathe slowly once she knew Kagome was focused on her. Kagome breathed along with Sango, still crying a little.

Sango nodded with a smile, "You can do this Kagome," she said, still holding onto Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed calmly.

"I don't know what it is you want Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha didn't do anything to deserve this," Miroku said, hoping reason would get to Sesshoumaru, though the chance was slim.

"This doesn't concern a monk," Sesshoumaru sneered at Miroku, his eyes almost glowing red. Miroku stepped back, in a way shocked, it just didn't seem like Sesshoumaru to be so aggressive, what was really going on? Then it came to him, of course, Sesshoumaru had appeared when Inuyasha's first child was born and now again when Kagome was about to have his second child.

"That's it, you want power," Miroku said, "but why waste you're time with those who aren't even all demon?"

Inuyasha groaned at Miroku's words, though he was in pain.

"That's none of your business," Sesshoumaru said then threw Inuyasha to the ground, taking his sword from its sheath. Inuyasha stood slowly and brought his sword in front of him with a snarl, what was Sesshoumaru's deal?

"If you got something against my family, tell me now!" roared Inuyasha.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, surprised, but smiled at his loyalty to his family.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but ran at Inuyasha with his sword ready to attack. Inuyasha met his sword with his own, both blades hitting each other.

Miroku watched, uncertain what he could do at this point. So he started trying to figure out why Sesshoumaru wanted to wipe out Inuyasha and his family, could it have something to do with having power?

That's when they all heard a scream from the village, Kagome's scream. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the village, staring at where the noise was coming from.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha growled as he started to attack him again. Sesshoumaru simply swatted him away with a powerful gust that caused Inuyasha to land several feet back.

Sesshoumaru started for the village, but Miroku stood in his way, his staff in front of him challengingly. Sesshoumaru stopped to give him a cold stare before knocking him away in an equally powerful blow.

Sesshoumaru swiftly took off towards the village again. Inuyasha picked himself from the ground, still remaining down from pain, "No!" he yelled, trying to get up.

"You are doing well Kagome," Kaede spoke softly, readying everything for the arrival. Sango gasped, she could sense danger coming. She stood up and hurried to her Hiraikotsu. She turned back to the others, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

"Sango, you shouldn't…" Kaede spoke.

"It's ok, I'll be fine," Sango opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru coming rapidly towards the hut. Her eyes grew, he was moving so fast. She put up her Hiraikotsu in front of her, as if it would stop him.

Sesshoumaru came up to her and knocked her out of the way. She screamed as she was thrown to the side of the hut.

"Sango," said Kaede.

Kagome screamed, the baby was coming, she could feel it.

"What is the meaning of this," Kaede said, standing in bravery in front of Kagome, "I don't know what you are doing here Sesshoumaru, but I beg you, leave at once."

Sesshoumaru ignored her and looked at Kagome with a cold stare. Kagome looked up at him, panting.

Sesshoumaru then just turned to leave, not giving anyone a second glance. Kagome frowned.

"Hey," she said with gritted teeth, "What are you doing here, what are you after?"

"Kagome," Kaede said, looking back at her in shock, she was in hard labor for crying out loud, most women couldn't even talk at this stage.

Sesshoumaru just turned his head to look at her, "What is the point, I have no desire in killing something that isn't even here," he said before vanishing through the door and into the sky.

Kagome, still panting, frowned. But she had time to figure out the weirdness of it later, the baby was no doubt about to be born.

Inuyasha, followed by Miroku, arrived just at that time.

"Sango," exclaimed Miroku as he went to her.

Inuyasha stood there, wondering what to do, realizing that the baby was coming.

"You're baby is about to be born Inuyasha," said Kaede, "so you can either get out now or come over and help."

"Uh, but guys don't…" Inuyasha started, but Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!"

"Ok, ok," Inuyasha hurried to Kagome's side and took her hand, not knowing what else to do. With one more push, the baby was born, crying loudly.

Sango woke up and Miroku helped her in a sitting position, "Are you ok?"

"I think so," she smiled as she saw that the baby was had entered the world.

Kaede began cleaning the baby as she said, "Congratulations, you two, you have a healthy baby boy."

Kagome smiled happily at Inuyasha, who also smiled as he watched Kaede clean his new son. The best moment came when Kaede handed the new infant over to Kagome's loving arms.

Later, the whole family was reunited. Kagome and Inuyasha showed their first son and Shippo their new little brother; well it was like a little brother to Shippo. While on the other side of the hut Kaede performed a check up for Sango which Miroku had asked for. Their daughter sat in Miroku's lap, watching as her mother got asked questions.

"Does it hurt anywhere Sango?" asked Kaede.

"My back is a little sore, but really I'm fine," Sango told her.

"Sango, I'm just concerned," Miroku told her.

"I know Miroku, but really, I can take care of myself," she said, her voice calm. She gave him a confident smile. Miroku put his daughter on the floor beside him and went to Sango's side, taking her hand.

"I know Sango, I just worry about you," he said, gazing at her.

Sango covered his hand with her other hand, "We'll be fine."

"Still," Kaede spoke, "I will make some healing medicine for your back."

Sango nodded with a thankful smile.

"Sango," called Kagome.

"Yes," replied Sango.

"Thank you for everything," Kagome told her with a warm smile.

"You're welcome Kagome," Sango responded with an equally warm smile.

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Inuyasha said, taking his new son in his arms, "Sesshoumaru came here to kill his own family, but couldn't do it, I don't get it, not that I'm complaining," he added, looking down at this sleeping child.

"I don't understand either," Miroku said, "for someone ready to kill you children Inuyasha, he seemed very hesitant on doing so."

Kagome flashed in her mind what Sesshoumaru had said

Flashback

Sesshoumaru just turned his head to look at her, "What is the point, I have no desire in killing something that isn't even here," he said before vanishing through the door and into the sky.

End of flashback

"What is it Kagome," said Inuyasha with concern.

"He said that he had no desire killing something that wasn't here?" Kagome told them, still confused herself.

"Then why come at all?" said Sango.

"I don't know, but he sure likes to toy with us," Inuyasha said with a loathing frown at the thought of his brother. Why had he turned so cruel after Naraku was killed?

"Perhaps Sesshoumaru doesn't want to kill your family Inuyasha," said Miroku, staring at the floor in thought.

"Have you totally lost it Miroku," Inuyasha growled before handing the new baby to Kagome and standing up to pace.

"Maybe he just wants to see what we would do, maybe he's waiting for something," Sango put in, staring at the floor, absentmindedly rubbing her abdomen.

"I think you're right Sango," agreed Miroku, looking up at her.

"Well he's not going to hurt any of us," Inuyasha barked, his hand clenched into a firm fist.

Kagome looked down intently at her new son, wondering what Sesshoumaru really wanted with her sons and probably Inuyasha. She had a strong feeling it was more than that. Kagome brought her new child closer to her and kissed its forehead, whispering the words, "I will always protect you," close to its small ear.

A/N: Question- should I fast forward years later or keep going where I am for a little bit?

ok, I didn't know it was going to be such a long drawn out chapter, sorry, I couldn't seem to stop, I wanted to put a lot of Miroku and Sango stuff in this chapter because it will soon be mostly all about the dog demon family, and Kagome of course;) please review.


End file.
